


Келеле (Kelele)

by Brokenjaw (Vrael), UstimoJan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Self Acceptance, devil bod, elegantly stated snake tongue cream pie cunnalingus, the best devil-sex i've seen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrael/pseuds/Brokenjaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstimoJan/pseuds/UstimoJan
Summary: Есть песня, которая скользит по сухожилиям сердца Люцифера, длиной всего в три слова.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kelele](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027444) by [Brokenjaw (Vrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrael/pseuds/Brokenjaw). 



> Перевод прекрасной работы Brokenjaw (Vrael), оригинал можете найти выше. Самое удивительно описание чувств Люцифера к Хлое и к своему телу в дьявольской форме. И самое удивительно принятие тела и Хлоей, и им самим. Всё, что я могу сделать, это донести эту драгоценную работу до русскоговорящей аудитории.  
> Название фанфика происходит от суахилийского слова для обозначения шума, особенно громкого, такого как крик или резкий звон.

Есть песня, которая скользит по сухожилиям сердца Люцифера, длиной всего в три слова. Всего в три. Но его губы не могут произнести эти слова. И он хочет хотя бы остановить то, как они царапают внутреннюю части его груди. Эти три маленьких фигуриста, которые вырезают и высекают одно простое имя.

Но он знает, что как только его язык сплетет размашистые слоги, он не сможет остановиться.

Когда он смотрит на свою возлюбленную через бар, это все, о чем он может думать. Форма этих слов, их тепло, запертое в горле. Они заставляют его оттянуть пальцами воротник костюма, словно он был петлей, а не шелком с большим количеством нитей. Всем своим существом он цепляется за ее веснушки, ее ресницы и блестящий синий цвет ее глаз. Это все, что он может сделать, чтобы удержать его желание за зубами.

Его прекрасный, дорогой детектив, конечно, ничего не замечает. Она сидит на табуретке, закалывая деревянной палочкой эту, так называемую, еду из продуктового магазина.

И, о звёзды, он предпочел бы и дальше держать всё в себе. Ей не нужна его отвратительно сладкая тоска. Она заслуживает того, чтобы съесть свои отвратительные суши из магазина в относительном мире, особенно после такого трудного дня, который был у них. Люцифер более чем рад спрятаться за бокалом виски, пока она рассуждает об их последнем расследовании между пережевыванием несвежих ролов «Калифорния». А он лучше подержит свои сиропообразные мысли при себе.

\- Знаешь, - говорит Хлоя, выливая чрезмерное количество соевого соуса в пластиковый поднос. - Я просто не понимаю мотив. У жертвы не было друзей. Не было семьи. Никаких близких. Только его девушка, и, кажется, у нее есть алиби.

\- Любовь заставляет людей хотеть делать странные вещи, детектив.

Как, например, то, что он ей не говорит.

Хлоя хмурится. Она абсолютно прекрасна, когда хмурится. Люцифер иногда специально становится причиной ее раздражения, только чтобы полюбоваться этим. Он особенно дорожит тем, как ее нос слегка морщится.

\- Алиби, - хмыкает она, открывая еще один соевый соус.

Люцифер хмыкает в ответ, указывая на ее скудную еду.

\- Я просто не могу понять, почему ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы мучить себя, дорогая. Ты отбираешь у нашей дорогой Мэйз ее работу.

\- А что? Трикси у Дэна. Об ужине думать не нужно, а это, - она обводит коробку палочкой. – Просто. И легко. И я не хотел тебя беспокоить.

\- То, что мне не нужно есть, не значит, что я не воспользовался бы возможностью обслужить тебя.

Хлоя поднимает свою идеальную бровь; он сглатывает и быстро поправляется.

\- В плане готовки, конечно.

\- Мы потратили целый день, сидя в засаде у двухмильного отрезка канализационной системы. Я, вероятно, потрачу все деньги на мой счет за воду - так долго я пыталась отмыться. Ну и после уничтожения твоего костюма от Армани, я не хотел дополнительно напрягать тебя.

Люцифер все еще может видеть следы ее тщательного мытья. Ее кожа теперь розовая и чуть ли не сияет. Ее обычно шелковистые локоны почти пушистые - от мытья головы более чем один раз, без сомнения. Он должен был проявить любезность и пригласить ее в собственный душ - это было бы более эффективно.

\- Это не твоя чертова вина, что кто-то решил выбросить труп самым глупым способом.

Он не говорит, что он счел ее красивой даже тогда, а возможно, даже более чем обычно, в этой темной и разлагающейся темноте. Даже по колено в серой воде его детектив был прекрасным видением. Невозможно было описать, как свет фонаря окрасил ее волосы в серебро. Или какой она была во время преследования - вся в сосредоточении худых конечностей и мышц. Она богиня нового мира. Быстрый нож правосудия. Современная Сэхмет. Охотящаяся Афина. Мстительная Инанна. Он бы пожертвовал половиной своей коллекции костюмов от Армани, испорченных канализацией, чтобы снова увидеть ее такой.

\- Нет, - вздыхает она. - Но ты мой партнер. И, ну... я, вероятно, не дал тебе большого выбора.

Он смеется, слизывая виски со своих зубов.

\- Я бы последовал за тобой на край Земли. Ты ведь знаешь. С разлагающимися крысами и все такое.

Хлоя закатывает глаза.

\- Ну я же ем.

\- Нет, то, что ты делаешь, называется грехом против пищи. - Он утягивает коробку от нее. – Уж я знаю, о чем говорю.

И, ох, она надувает губы. Буквально зеркальное отражение ее маленького детёныша, с этими скрещенными руками на груди и вызывающей линией челюсти.

\- О, да ладно, детектив. - Он наклоняет руку над мраморным полом. – Ты знаешь это. Я мог бы приготовить тебе ужин, который вознесет тебя на новую, восхитительную высоту вкуса, о которой ты даже не мечтала. Запеченная Аляска, говядина Веллингтон, жареная утка, оленина.

Он знает, что перебарщивает; это наполовину флирт и наполовину увертюра. Но на самом деле все, что он хочет - это упасть к ее ногам и подать ей блюдо из самого себя. Если бы он мог насытить весь ее голод… если бы только она позволила это…

\- Где ты собираешься добыть оленей в Лос-Анджелесе в этот час? - Хлоя пытается выхватить коробку обратно, но он быстро вытаскивает ее из ее досягаемости. К его бесконечному облегчению, она не ставит под сомнение его кулинарные способности. К этому времени она удостоверилась в них.

\- Я ведь дьявол, дорогая, - говорит он. - Позволь мне что-нибудь приготовить. Пожалуйста.

\- Но я голодна прямо сейчас.

Он начинает выкидывать магазинные суши в ближайшее мусорное ведро. Взгляд, который она бросает на него, убийственный, но он с радостью бы умер от ножей в ее глазах.

\- Теперь я должен тебе ужин, детектив. Услуга за мою ужасную слабость к тебе.

Она ворчит, но он ловит ее челюсть. Он проводит большим пальцем по ее щеке, прижимая его к уголку рта. Ее пульс так тихо бьется у него на кончиках пальцев, словно птица, укрытая в ладонях.

\- Ты уже много задолжал мне, мистер, - говорит она, но ее улыбка означает, что она позволяет этому сойти с рук.

Затем он целует ее. Медленно, мягко и сладко. Это и извинение, и обещание. Она кусает его назад, совсем немного. Просто чтобы доказать, насколько она голодна на самом деле. И, возможно, чтобы показать, что она все еще раздражена.

\- И я намерен все вернуть, - говорит он. – А теперь, как ты относишься к Ньокки?

* * *

Есть кожа, сокрытая под его кожей, которая болит тем, чтобы ее знали, чтобы ее трогали. И, ох, как она горит от желания. Адский огонь, сера и магма, которая когда-то была его крещением за вместо всяких свечей. Это сладкий, сладкий инфернальный кокон… пузырящийся, как патока, кипящий, как мед. Все в нем липкое и сахарное и до невозможности неотделимое. Губам лишь одного человека он бы позволил слизать это, но даже случись так, он бы лишь утонул еще больше.

Люцифер - это существо, душа и тело Хлои. Есть собаки с более свободными поводками.

Даже сейчас, на каком-то безымянном пляже, она тянет, и тянет, и тянет его к себе. И даже не двигается при этом. Нет, она расслаблена и беззаботна - совершенно невинна и не осведомлена о силе, которой обладает. Как отчаянно он хочет, чтобы она проскользнула в него, под его внешние чары. Под его обман. Пока он не будет раздет догола и затоплен под ней.

Он вздыхает, поправляя солнцезащитные очки от Валентино. Он рад им, потому что он смотрел на Хлою в течение тридцати минут и до сих пор даже не допил свой бокал.

Восхитительные изгибы детектива наполнены сияющим солнцем. Пот стекает по всей длине позвоночника. Ее мальчиковые шорты для купания покрывают ее ягодицы, но ее бикини остался восхитительно расстегнутым. Он жаждет скользить пальцами по темным пятнам ее тела и заставить ее искать его собственные взамен. Но маленький детеныш Хлои не так далеко внизу пляжа: пинает остатки замков из песка с некогда грозной Мэзикин. Даниэл тоже не за горами, храпит под переплетом одной из этих жалких книг Дэна Брауна.

Холодильник для напитков все еще открыт. Лед мнется под полуденным ярким светом. Он упаковал бутерброды - арахисовое масло и желе для Беатрис, ростбиф и чеддер для всех остальных. Пиво потеет в упаковке; банки с содовой выглядывают как драгоценные камни в сундуке с сокровищами. День, расплавленный и раскаленный, взвешен в его грудной полости.

\- Детектив, - говорит он, в попытке ухватиться за слова, которые передали бы его чувства, и которых ему всегда недостаточно. - Здесь... здесь хорошо.

Он может видеть ее улыбку, даже когда она прижимается к ее пляжному полотенцу.

\- Ну вот видишь. Разве не здорово закончить неделю совместным отдыхом?

\- О, я всегда люблю кончить.

\- Заткнись, - Она кидает на него кусочком водорослей, и он уклоняется. Такое чувство, что улыбка на его лице может поглотить его целиком.

\- Ты можешь прийти сюда и кончить своё нападение на меня.

Но Хлоя не попадается на приманку. Да это и неважно, потому что он совершенно уверен, что, если бы детектив в своей обворожительной злобе оказалась в его руках… их маленькая пляжная экскурсия быстро стала бы намного более непристойной.

Он быстро загорается этим, так как ребенок далеко, а Хлоя не может винить его за такие желания. Он даже предлагает это ей, но она отмахивается с сонной улыбкой. После отказа он пытается утешить себя, смотря на воду. Волны спокойные и тянущие, и он хочет, чтобы с ними вытянулись остатки его липких, неудобных желаний. Он хочет, чтобы они были потеряны в пузырящейся морской воде.

\- Люцифер, ты в порядке?

Он снова смотрит на нее и хмурится. Кожа на ее спине перешла от розовато-коричневого оттенка до более ярко-красного. Когда это произошло? Его желудок сжимается.

\- Я…

Он закрыл глаза, и внезапно его поражает ощущение того, что его кожу содрали живьем. Палящий глаз солнца застыл на его освежеванной и обнаженной плоти. Соленое, горячее, как магма, море опалило его израненное тело и заполнило дыры и рваные впадины между костями и мышцами. Его ангельская, совершенная форма была разрушена, пока не осталось ничего, кроме кучи хрящей и агонии. И нечто такое ценное истекало кровью из него и пожирало возвышающееся и беззаботное небо.

\- Ты горишь, - говорит Люцифер.

\- Я загораю.

Шум, который скатывается с его языка, жалок. Умоляющее скуление. И вот он на ногах, уже отчаянно копается в пляжной сумке. Находит солнцезащитный крем.

Хлоя поворачивает голову к нему; ее взгляд несет раздражение и нежность. Она не встает и не завязывает ремни на бикини, но глаза говорят за нее вместо действий.

\- Я в порядке, Люцифер, - недоверчиво фыркает она. – Серьезно.

Она превращает Люцифера в неуклюжего подростка всего несколькими словами. Он не уверен, что его так подгоняло - мысль о сгорании Хлои пронзает его солнечное сплетение. Он так и стоит с кремом SPF50 в руках.

\- Пожалуйста, детектив, - просит дьявол. - Пожалуйста, позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Она секунду оценивает его. Он впрыскивает лосьон в ладони, нанося самую соблазнительную улыбку на лицо. Ту, которой он надеется убедить ее.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Хлоя через мгновение. - Но ты мой должник.

Облегчение опустило его плечи.

Люцифер оседлал ее сзади, и она рассмеялась, коротко и мило. Он не садится на нее полностью, а только нависает над ней настолько близко, насколько внутренний зуд тянет его вниз, в теплые плоскости ее спины.

Он прижимает прохладный солнцезащитный крем к ее коже, и Хлоя вздрагивает, у нее перехватывает дыхание. Но он быстро разглаживает ее дискомфорт. Он разминает ее плечи, позволяя большим пальцам вонзиться в тонкую мускулатуру ее шеи, и она растворяется в этом. Он трогает ее так, как хотел бы, чтобы прикасались к его собственной выжженной коже. Нежно, благоговейно.

Он больше не божий яд. В ее руках он - успокаивающий бальзам. Нечто исцеляющее, а не наносящее вред. Он заберет всю ее боль; он защитит ее. Он будет бдительным стражем, которого никогда не было у него самого. Он будет руками, которые всегда будут ловить ее, независимо от того, сколько раз она будет падать.

* * *

Есть желание, пронизывающее его кости. Он недостаточно смел, чтобы озвучить его, еще нет. Не тогда, когда он уткнулся головой между ног Хлои, вымаливая языком ее наслаждение. Он может ничего не знать о спасении, но ему и не нужно. Весь вселенная находится между ее бедрами, и рай, и ад. Она - мягкая рука, которая вознесет его над погибелью.

\- Это…- Рука Хлои сжимается в кулак в его волосах. – Не так... - Она дергается и прижимается к его носу, тянется за своим оргазмом. – Должно было... - Ее икры дрожат. - Быть.

\- И как же это должно было быть, мой дорогой детектив? - Он дышит напротив центра ее наслаждения, вылизывает длинные линии в складках ее бедер.

Ногти царапают кожу его головы. Хлоя скручивает пальцы, дергая его за пряди. Она вялая после своего освобождения.

\- Это должен был быть подарок на день рождения. Для тебя.

\- О, так ты ожидала, что мы будем полноценно шалить в кладовой?

Его драгоценный детектив выглядит совершенно испорчено - красные шелковые трусики сползли на ее лодыжки, волосы взлохмачены, кожа покрасневшая и нуждающаяся. Ее голый зад прижимается к копировальному аппарату, и Люциферу понадобилось все его самообладание, чтобы не включить печать. Он абсолютно уверен, что изображение будет выглядеть прекрасно даже в чёрно-белых тонах.

\- Как я уже говорил, у меня нет дня рождения. - Он кусает ее бархатную, маслянистую кожу. - Я был создан еще до концепции времени.

Хлоя вздыхает; ее пальцы касаются его подбородка, мягко заставляя его посмотреть ей в лицо.

\- Ну, мы просто приняли тот день, который указан в твоем удостоверении личности. Ты заслуживаешь дня для собственного праздника.

Люминесцентные лампы на потолке - не самое приятное освещение. Они отбрасывают болезненный, беловато-зеленый свет и смывают любые другие цвета. Даже его золотистая кожа выглядит бледной, разлагающейся и похожей на трупную, но на Хлое это свечение создает ореол. Она - богатство солнечного света в зимний день. Дыхание жизни, которое затмевает тернистый мороз. Она – тепло после веков серой, мрачной тьмы. Ее глаза - незабудки, прорастающие из замерзшей и твердой почвы.

\- Мне не нужен праздник. Мне нужна только ты. - Говорит он, и слова настолько искренние, что они почти обжигают. – Ты знаешь это.

\- Иди ко мне. - Говорит она, и он подчиняется. Он прислоняется к ней, прижимается к ее сладко раздвинутым бедрам. Он рад, что его брюки достаточно прочны, потому что это отдельное маленькое чудо, что его эрекция не разорвала их на две части.

\- Неужели было бы так трудно позволить мне хоть раз позаботиться о тебе? - Она касается его щетины; ее дыхание обжигает его ухо. Все, что он может делать, это просто оставаться устойчивым, потому что желание рвется из глубин его живота. Острое, как меч, и рука Хлои на его рукояти.

\- Я прожил достаточно долго, целые столетия изобилия. Тебе не нужно ничего делать для меня. - Но все же есть одно место. Пустая область в этих столетиях. Черная дыра с бесконечным множеством пепла во рту. Горечь без дна. Это забавно, если подумать. Как все это глупо, как невероятно глупо.

То, что он никогда не понимал того, что весь спектр его существования был голодом, пока Хлоя не заставила его пировать.

\- Но я хочу. - Она нежно кусает место прямо за его челюстью. - Ты собираешься отказать мне?

\- Может быть.

Что-то в ней вянет в его объятиях. Он вспомнил, что она делала это для него. И каким-то неимоверным образом он вдруг пошел против волокон своего существа. Он отринул ее желание.

\- О, моя дорогая. Моя любовь. Мое все. - Он крепко ее сжимает. Она так драгоценна, что он не хочет, чтобы между ними был даже атом пространства. Только его глупый, доблестный и красивый детектив мог быть разочарован ее собственным удовлетворением. - Как я могу исправить это?

\- Полагаю, теперь ты мне должен, - бормочет она в его рубашку. - И Вы, мистер Морнингстар, уже в списке крупных должников.

\- Я не мог иначе. - Он находит ее губы, и он отдает ей себя, и отдает, и отдает. Это заставляет ее грудь вздыматься. - Говорят, что все лучшее в жизни бесплатно. Я не согласен. Лучшее в жизни - это то, за что я бы дорого заплатил.

Позже, после второго раунда на факс-машине, Хлоя вытирает его лицо в туалете на одну персону, дверь плотно закрыта от внешнего мира. Её руки теплые, и, хотя бумажное полотенце царапается, ощущения мягче, чем от кашемира. То, как она смотрит на него, то, как она касается его, - наполняет Люцифера чувствами так, что не остается никаких пустых областей между ними.

Но когда она давит на его щетину, увлажненную и мягкую, он задается вопросом, так глубоко, так мрачно. Правда ли это? Делала бы она так, если бы он выглядел как то жалкое существо, коим он и является? Смотрела бы она ему в глаза? Была бы ли она по-прежнему нежной?

Воспоминание о выражении ее лица, когда она впервые увидела его, говорит «нет».

Но его сердце, его глупое, древнее, отвердевшее сердце все еще держит надежду.

И когда он задувает свечи перед всем полицейским участком, перед своими друзьями и перед своей возлюбленной, в его ушах звенит желание.

_Пожалуйста, люби меня. Люби всего меня. Как я абсолютно и отчаянно люблю всю тебя._

* * *

Есть вещи, которые Люцифер хочет, но не знает, как озвучить.

И, возможно, именно они довели его до такого положения.

Возможно, это было то глупое, ужасное желание на день рождения. Возможно, это были те отчаянные слова, которые никогда не доходили до ушей его детектива. Желание. Томление. Жажда прикосновения и мольба. Сахарные, сиропообразные когти любви; душа, глубоко желающая, чтобы все в нем было замечено, обнажено. Быть задушенным и лелеемым - сломленным и недостойным, коим он и был.

Он вздыхает.

В конце концов, причина, вероятно, не имеет значения. Сейчас важны лишь последствия.

Это начиналось, как и в последний раз. Клочок испорченной кожи. Извержение изуродованных когтей. Цепкие шипы разрывают заднюю часть одного из его любимых костюмов. И теперь он сидит на крышке своего унитаза, настоящая горгулья в ванной, с кожаными, прожилочными крыльями, прижатыми к его мраморной столешнице.

Он еще не паникует, не совсем. Хлоя спасла его в прошлый раз, и она спасет его снова. Она скажет волшебные слова, и его уродливый облик испариться, как утренняя роса. Кошмар будет изгнан восходящим солнцем. Все, что ей нужно сделать, это добраться сюда. И, по его подсчетам, она должна быть здесь в ближайшее время. В любую минуту.

Он смотрит на свои руки, искаженные, красные и уродливые. Шрамы от длинных вскрытых волдырей и нарывов переплетаются с его костяшками и превращают его ладони в искривленные, разрушенные куски кожи. Из него нужно сделать карту мучительного ужаса. Но он слишком труслив для того, чтобы портить бумагу чернилами таким образом. Он переводит взгляд на телефон, чтобы вернуться к подсчету минут до прибытия Хлои. На самом деле он написал ей несколько часов назад, но он не может ее винить. Он только спросил, может ли она прийти... Ничего страшного. Хлоя должна была отвезти Трикси сегодня вечером, и, ну, он точно знает, сколько документов осталось для заполнения. Он не хотел, чтобы она переживала из-за него так же сильно, как и он переживает из-за самого себя.

Кроме того, полная бутылка успокоительного просто прекрасно действует на него. Он закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к тихому шуму уличного движения.

И когда он засыпает, ему снится Хлоя.

* * *

На его лбу рука, такая прохладная на его горячей коже. Он прижимается к ней. Такое приятное облегчение; он словно гнался за ним всю свою вечную жизнь.

\- Привет, красавчик, - говорит знакомый, нежно любимый голос, но он хмурится. Его горло пересохло. Его губы сожжены. И он, конечно, совсем не красивый. Не сейчас. И, возможно, он никогда и не был.

Он открывает глаза, и видит Хлою, нависшую над его лицом, ее золотые волосы горят отсветами Лос-Анджелесского заката.

\- Знаешь, было чертовски сложно дотащить тебя до кровати. Но, я думаю, что мои занятия кроссфитом помогли в этом.

Он стонет, считая ее шутки неподходящими, учитывая ситуацию.

\- Не в настроении, да? - Ее большой палец скользит по шраму, пересекающему край его сгоревших бровей. - Ну, посмотрим, сможем ли мы это исправить.

Он пытается встать с кровати, но обнаруживает, что обе его руки связаны. Он мягко дергает за шелковые веревки, привязанные к изголовью кровати. Его ноги находятся в аналогичном положении.

Он не понимает. Он не может даже догадаться. Во что бы Хлоя ни собралась играть, это полностью замкнуло его разум.

\- По моим подсчетам, дьявол задолжал мне три услуги. – Злобная улыбка Хлои остра, словно нож. - И я пришла забрать хотя бы одну.

Он, сам Дьявол, одно из древнейших существ, застигнут врасплох. А это им не совсем приветствуется.

\- Не уверен, заметила ли ты, но сейчас не подходящее время, детектив.

\- Сейчас самое идеальное время. - Она целует кончик его носа, и любой его аргумент внезапно испаряется. - Сколько раз ты заботился обо мне, Люцифер? Подарки. Еда. Оргазмы. И давай не будем забывать, что ты дважды спускался в Ад ради меня. И давай не будем забывать Каина. Или Уриэля.

Он хранит молчание, потому что знает, что ответ обречет его еще больше. Хлоя игриво барабанит по одной из его изуродованных грудных мышц, и все, что он может делать, это сдерживать патетическое, задушенное скуление.

\- А у тебя ведь эйдетическая память, да? - Ее смех почти рычание. - Тогда позволь мне привести один забавный факт. Никогда, ни единый жалкий раз ты не позволил мне вернуть эти чувства.

Его сердце падает.

\- Дорогая, я тебя разозлил?

\- Можно сказать и так.

Она щипает шрамированный кусок кожи, где был бы один из его сосков, если бы он не был сожжен.

\- Я могла бы остановиться, если это тебя так сильно беспокоит.

Он не хочет казаться слишком разочарованным, но страх от услышанного бьется об его грудь, как сломанная птица. Изгнание от ее алтаря ранило бы его сильнее, чем падение с Небес. Это был бы шрам намного глубже, чем те, что у него уже есть.

Хлоя только ухмыляется.

\- Но я бы этого не хотела.

Его внезапное облегчение от ее слов смывает боль, как очищающий прилив.

Он пожелал, чтобы в этот момент его голос был более мягким, а не таким грубым и ужасным. Он не хочет, чтобы его вопрос звучал как грех. Он не хочет, чтобы эти слова шли как предложение от Дьявола. Он хочет, чтобы они звучали как любящие, искренние и ранимые в их заботе. Но он все равно спрашивает.

\- Тогда чего же ты желаешь?

Хлоя, его прекрасная Хлоя, которая любит солнечный свет и пляжи, а иногда даже несвежую японскую еду, только улыбается в ответ. В ее взгляде нет ни капли отвращения.

\- Я желаю забрать свою оплату, - отвечает она. – Я хочу, чтобы всю оставшуюся ночь ты делал то, что я прошу, без вопросов. Без уклонения. Понимаешь?

Он хмурится, рассматривая просьбу.

\- Хорошо. Но я не уверен, как это поможет решить проблему, детектив. Если бы ты приказала мне вернуть мой облик назад, то это была бы хорошая идея, и я люблю игры с легкими ограничениями свободы. Я знаю, что я, наверное, более пугающий без связывания и…

Хлоя прикладывает палец к его обугленным губам.

\- Дай мне решать это, хорошо? Ты мне доверяешь?

\- Да?..

Она целует его после этого, и она достаточно яростная. Она заставляет его брать ее, и брать, и брать. Его острые гангренозные зубы стучат по ее собственным. И она словно умоляет его проглотить ее целиком. Она заканчивает это так резко, так быстро, что он тянется к ней, жаждущий большего. Ограничения мешают ему добиться успеха.

\- Хлоя…

\- Теперь скажи мне свое самое глубокое желание.


	2. Интерлюдия

\- Мое… Что?

\- Твое самое глубокое желание, Люцифер. Давай.

\- Это ты, конечно, - отвечает он мгновенно.

Хлоя закатывает глаза, но не может скрыть улыбку, которую он вызвал своим ответом. Это заставляет его хотеть сжать ее в своих объятиях и не отпускать, даже когда он такой отвратительный и связанный.

\- Не мог бы ты быть более конкретным? - Она подталкивает его плечо. - Ммм?

Он думает о Падении. О мучительном сгорании. О криках и кровоточащем спуске все ниже и ниже. И о том, как первый момент - вырванная из-под его ног земля - ощущался именно так. Только на этот раз он в рабстве у гравитации своей любимой, а не его Отца. Разница лишь в том, что теперь это бесконечная боль и удовольствие одновременно.

Детектив выжидающе смотрит на него, казалось бы, не обращая внимания на его ментальные сравнения. И, ох, он не может ей отказать. Не в этот раз. Не с ее голубыми глазами. Не с ее губой, прикушенной зубами.

И тогда он вспомнил, что это было, что это могло быть. Не само Падение принесло худшую из агонии. Вовсе нет. Это была посадка. Или, точнее, крушение. И все, на что он может надеяться – что Хлоя Деккер поймает его на этот раз.

\- Я хочу… Я хочу… - Он заставляет себя сказать это, будучи полностью обнаженным существом, которое хочет целиком принадлежать Хлое. - Я хочу, чтобы ты любила меня.

Она улыбается, нежно и грустно.

\- О, Люцифер, - говорит она почти шепотом. - Это то, что я точно могу сделать.


	3. Часть 2

Кухонная стойка Люцифера усеяна сумками с доставленной едой и коробками, по крайней мере, из семи разных ресторанов. Там была и китайская кухня, и нечто вроде креольской, и что-то похожее на японскую, а за ними еще больше набитых пакетов, сложенных достаточно высоко друг на друге, чтобы вот-вот опрокинуться. Настоящий беспорядок. Небольшая часть хаоса в его обычно чистом доме. От одного только аромата его привередливые вкусы уже запуганы. Хотя уборка - самая далекая вещь от его разума сейчас, когда кажется, что кто-то выстрелил крюком прямо ему в живот.

Голод всегда был странным для него. Технически ему не нужно есть, никогда. Он мог легко жить за счет частиц водорода и звездной пыли. Провести тысячелетие без единого кусочка, попадающего в его рот. Но голодный импульс все еще был в нем и всегда будет. Назовите это Жадностью, назовите это Чревоугодием, но он все еще голоден, как ураган. 

Сейчас он именно тот Сатана, которого так лестно описал сифилитический ублюдок Данте. Сейчас он поглотит мир, если сможет. Он тот самый безмозглый, пускающий слюни зверь. Все, чего ему не достает - это замерзшее озеро и крошечный кусочек Иуды Искариота, который он грызет. 

Но все же в первую очередь его вниманием владеет Хлоя.

Она сидит на краю кровати, Королева в золотом шелковом платье. Ткань платья обнимает ее изгибы, скользит по ее талии и спускается к ее икрам. Ее тело - позолоченная линия солнечного света в огнях его пентхауса, и каждое ее движение - это мерцающий танец, медовый, расплавленный и сладкий.

Он бы украсил ее самими звездами, но на самом деле она выглядела бы более сияющей и без всего этого. Все наряды в мире - ничто по сравнению с мягкими просторами ее кожи, обнаженными только для его прикосновения. Ему требуются все силы, чтобы не сломать свои кандалы и не заскользить по уголку ее челюсти, и не кусать ее веснушки, одну за другой; даже когда его желудок искажается от своей отчаянной потребности. Но пока, видимо, не время для подобного. 

Вокруг детектива поданы тарелки - некоторые из тех больших серебряных снизу. Вскользь он задается вопросом, не уговорила ли она Патрика, чтобы тот дал ей контроль над этим местом. Которое, конечно, уже абсолютно принадлежит ей. Его дом, его трон, его тело и его сердце. Но он просто в восторге от внезапной инициативности. Есть что-то вкусное в невысказанном отданном праве собственности. 

Одна только мысль об этом посылает резкий всплеск желания через его внутренности.

У ног Хлои - запотевшее ведро со льдом, заполненное бутылками как красного, так и белого вина. Также в нем вода, мексиканская кола и даже апельсиновый сок. Их конденсат поблескивает, как алмазы в свете свечей. Но что привлекает его внимание, что _действительно_ привлекает его внимание, так это небольшая коллекция виски рядом. Один только взгляд на нее заставляет его язык скользить по пересохшим губам.

Кажется, его горло жаждет так же сильно, как и его желудок.

Но, к счастью, его прекрасный детектив милостива. После быстрого и пристального взгляда он вознаграждается за свое терпение. Стакан «Макаллана» прижимается к шрамованной линии его губ. Он выпивает его за один раз. Она немедленно наполняет опустевший стакан, планируя убедиться, что его жажда будет утолена. Она даже предлагает ему третий раунд, который он смакует до дна. Трудно не дать его выжженной щеке задержаться на ее руке с хрусталем, но наконец он находит в себе силы оторваться.

Вся ситуация любопытна.

И удивительна.

И неожиданна.

Из-за этого он немного не в себе. 

Он не понимает, является ли это одним из ее кинков. Ему кажется, что это не так. Он думает, что хорошо ее знает. И что-то подсказывает ему, что ей больше нравится связывание шибари или ролевые игры.

Люцифер не уверен, что на самом деле представляет собой вся картина перед его глазами, пока Хлоя не явит первое блюдо с едой, которое она купила.

Там, искусно выложенное кругом в одной из пластиковых коробок, находится настоящее море нигири; а в центре - куча роллов со вкусом «Калифорния». 

Все становится ясно, и он ухмыляется.

\- Это месть, дорогая? – Спрашивает он. - Должен признать, что я весьма впечатлен.

Хлоя улыбается ему. 

\- Просто постарайся принять это. И позволь сегодня ночью мне позаботиться о тебе.

\- Когда я такой? - Он смотрит на себя сверху вниз, хорошо прожаренные струпья посреди складок белого белья. Он видел фарш, более привлекательный, чем он. Звезды высшие, он видел даже более приятные трупы автоаварий. Его аппетит уже иссякает от одного быстрого взгляда.

\- Особенно, когда ты такой. - Напевает Хлоя, деликатно поднимая кусочек с тунцом лакированными палочками для еды. - Теперь открывай рот.

Люцифер подчиняется.

И вкус… вкус неописуемый.

Не то, чтобы он не пробовал тунца раньше. Конечно пробовал. Он бродил по Земле на протяжении тысячелетий и опробовал все, что человеческая цивилизация соизволила изобрести. Но это… Это ощущение за ощущением. Он может почувствовать чистый запах океана, сладость его плоти, его яркую щепотку уксуса на рисе. Прикосновение соленого соевого соуса. Он стонет прямо в руку детективу, прежде чем может остановить себя. 

Она опускает палочки и протирает край его губ. 

\- Это было вкусно?

Он может только кивать.

\- У меня также есть всего понемногу из других заведений. Просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, и оно твое.

\- Все это. - Он сглатывает. - Пожалуйста.

Услышав его слова, Хлоя засияла от едва сдерживаемой радости. Она наливает ему бокалы с вином. Она выставляет тарелки за тарелками. Она даже организовывает блюда оптимально, так, как он ее учил. Он знает, что она никогда бы не сделала этого для себя. Но она знает, что он сделал бы это для нее. 

Его детектив делает все возможное, чтобы в точности вернуть его услуги.

И он ест с ее рук и только с ее рук.

Там оказались и печеная «Аляска», говядина «Веллингтон», жареная утка и оленина - то, чем он когда-то ее дразнил. Округлости фруктов переливались из декоративной чаши. Сырные тарелки на дубовых досках вызывали стоны. Но были и новые вещи, те, что очень похожи на Хлою. Были картофель фри, тако и пинта «Бен и Джерри». Словно предложение частей себя, как в тот раз, когда он предложил ей на ужин ньокки.

Все это - метафора, он уверен. И обычно метафоры вызывают у него отвращение. Прямая честность - правило всех его дней. Но сегодня вечером, в это мгновение, его любимая учит его терпению. Сегодня вечером он будет сидеть и слушать эту поэзию образов.

Искаженные и измученные мышцы все больше и больше растворяются в матрасе с каждым блюдом. Единственное, что имеет значение, - это мягкое движение большого пальца Хлои по его челюсти, когда она скользит вилкой между его зубами. Серебряной ложкой по его языку. Китайскими палочками по его губам. 

И очень часто ее собственные губы прижимались к его - сладкое интермеццо между блюдами, ее язык обвивался вокруг его длинного, раздвоенного. Ее губы мягко касались его заостренных зубов.

Он задается вопросом, всегда ли еда была такой на вкус, неужели его человеческий облик как-то притуплял ощущения. Возможно, он не обращал внимания на достоинства роллов «Каллифорния». Возможно, он просто игнорировал сладость купленного в магазине соленого карамельного мороженого. 

Но он подозревает, что настоящее изменение - это Хлоя.

Он больше не ощущает креозот глубоко на своем языке. Только ее.

* * *

Когда они закончили, Хлоя начала уборку. Блюда были отнесены на кухню. Остатки упакованы и убраны в холодильник. Кровать оттряхнута от крошек, его лицо очищено влажным полотенцем от липкости, которую он не смог поймать языком.

Люцифер дергает связанными руками, отчаянно пытаясь помочь ей, но Хлоя отвергла все его попытки. 

\- Вернусь через минуту, - говорит она с нежным и быстрым поцелуем в щеку. 

И вот он один. 

Его глаза могли следить за ней, с его точки обзора это было бы достаточно легко. Все, что ему нужно сделать, это наклониться на несколько градусов вправо. Но он может быть хорошим. Он может быть терпеливым. Она более чем доказала, что награды того стоят. 

Вместо этого он поднимает глаза наверх, к потолку. Его взгляд встречается с зеркально-черной плиткой. 

И с монстром.

На него глядит нечто мерзкое, изобилующее когтями, крыльями как у летучей мыши и глазами с адским огнем. Все вещи, которые встречаются в кошмарах. Все то, что преследовало человечество в ужасных снах с тех пор, как Ева впервые проскользнула за ворота Эдемского Сада. 

Он закрывает глаза и делает мысленную заметку, чтобы переделать потолок. Возможно, он мог бы сделать пористые плитки, наконец, модными. В кои-то веки, подходящий вызов для дьявола.

Время дрейфует и ускользает. Оно растягивает отголоски движения Лос-Анджелеса, гудение вертолетов, и, о, такой далекий шум океана. Легко притвориться, что ничего не изменилось. Что он все еще похож на самого себя, с нормальными руками, нормальной кожей и волосами. Что он все еще красив. И что Хлоя все еще считает его таким.

* * *

\- Уже спишь? Что случилось с той божественной выносливостью, о которой ты не замолкал?

\- Ммм, - он зевает. - Если ты не заметила, в данный момент во мне нет ничего божественного. Тем не менее, я буду более чем рад провести демонстрацию в следующий раз. 

Открывая глаза, он обнаруживает, что его любимый детектив вернулась и переоделась в нечто более удобное. Она в черном шелковом белье, с бюстгальтером, который является не чем иным, как натуральной клеткой из переплетений кружева. Он может видеть дразнящую розу ее сосков, выглядывающую сквозь филигрань. И то, как чистые линии подчеркивают ее гибкое, спортивное тело. Она не богиня, нет. Она тот самый воздух в его легких. Она бесконечность за звездами. Тьма и желание, его собственные сладкие пытки. Губы смертных не имеют права даже говорить о ее природе. Она бездна, которую человеческий язык не может объять.

Его дыхание тяжело клокочет в груди, и как же он ненавидит этот звук. Он чувствует себя больше зверем, чем человеком или ангелом. От красивого джентльмена, которым он когда-то притворялся, ничего не осталось, но он не может остановиться. Его легкие буквально тянут его вперед, несмотря ни на что. И более того, остальная часть его предательского тела следует их примеру. Он отчаянно пытается вырвать связанные руки, чтобы немедленно прикрыть свою растущую эрекцию. Никогда он так сильно не чувствовал себя униженным школьником. Никогда он не чувствовал себя преданным своими собственными желаниями. 

Хлоя не заслуживает доказательств его возбуждения. Ей не нужно видеть, как разжеванный кусок мяса из хот-дога натягивает его брюки.

\- Хэй! - Хлоя щелкнула его по носу. - Прекрати это.

\- Прекратить что?

Ее взгляд смягчается. 

\- Ранить себя.

Он задается вопросом, когда его стало так легко читать. Дьявол побежден смертной женщиной. Больше нет секретов, нет уклонений. В его голове или в его сердце нет места, в которое она не сможет попасть. Это одновременно и смущение, и облегчение.

Хлоя опускается на колени возле края матраса. В ее руках бутылка с лосьоном, которая была взята с одного из его боковых столиков. 

Ему требуется время, чтобы понять. И паника быстро ползет вверх по горлу.

\- Нет. - Отчаянно просит он.

\- Нет? - Его детектив поднимает бровь. 

\- Нет.

Хлоя хмурится и распутывает шелковые завязки на его лодыжках и запястьях. Она целует ладонь его искривленной руки и подносит ее к своей щеке. 

\- Дьявол отказывается от сделки? - тихо спрашивает она. 

\- Я передумал, - Люцифер запинается. - Ты не обязана это делать. Я не хочу тебя заставлять.

\- Ты не заставляешь меня ничего делать. Обещаю. Ты мне доверяешь?

Он издает умоляющий шум, но он знает, что после ее вопроса его аргументы потеряны. Он доверяет ей, возможно, даже больше, чем кому-либо еще во всем творении. И, черт возьми, она знает это.

\- Просто позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, хорошо? - Она подталкивает его. – Ты ведь сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я это сделала.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, смягчаясь. 

\- Теперь перевернись.

Он осторожно сдвигается, складывая крылья, чтобы не толкнуть Хлою. Прижатое к подушке лицо, по крайней мере, позволит ему не видеть происходящее.

Слышится щелчок крышки лосьона, приносящий мускусный запах сандалового дерева и корицы. Но он не ожидает, что ее первое прикосновение будет таким холодным, и уж точно не в основании его чудовищных кожистых крыльев. 

Он напрягается и сжимает кулаками свои простыни, измельчая шелк кончиками когтей.

Хлоя колеблется. 

\- Все хорошо?

Он делает вдох и молча кивает в подушку.

Она медленно раскрывает его левое крыло, осторожно расправляя длинные пястные кости так, чтобы кожа между ними была натянутой. 

Ее руки разминают кожу вверх по направлению к арке его крыла, где костлявые шипы встречаются с пергаментным переплетом вен. Она сильно давит на группу сжатых мышц и сухожилий, которые прикрепляются к массивному похожему на коготь шипу. Напряжение в этом месте постепенно ослабевает, как и жесткость, которую он даже не осознавал до этого. Он полубессознательно трепещет от удовольствия, но детектив только улыбается. 

Она скользит вперед, поглаживая заостренный коготь. Теперь Люциферу легче открыться. Он больше не дрожит, а расслабляется. Ее тонкие пальцы наносят лосьон в каждое обугленное пространство, в каждую щель, в каждый участок кожи, который никогда раньше не был обласкан. Кожа, которая когда-то была сухой почти до разрыва, становится податливой. Его настоящая плоть, возможно, никогда не станет снова мягкой или гладкой, но под нежной заботой Хлои она кажется почти терпимой. Стеснение полностью исчезает, оставляя после себя лишь облегчение.

Ее ладонь уходит в места под шипами на его спине, и ощущения странные. Вся эта новая геометрия его тела, с которой он никогда так и не удосужился познакомиться. Все равно что носить плохо подходящий костюм, который заставляет чувствовать себя под ее прикосновениями неуместным и резким от их интенсивности.

Даже настолько неестественные части тела, которые она проглаживает вверх и вниз по его разрушенной спине, остаются без комментариев. Она разминает его внутренние узлы, как может только любовник, мягко надавливая на мышцы и выпрямляя кости. Она массирует очаги рубцовой ткани, даже не останавливаясь, когда опускается в пористые рытвины и затвердевшие шрамы. Все ниже по местам, в которые он не осмелится бродить даже в самые смелые дни. 

\- Это до сих пор хорошо?

\- Д-да, - еле молвит он.

\- Я могу остановиться, если захочешь. Это, вероятно, слишком для тебя.

Никто никогда не трогал его так. Ни Ева. Ни Мэйз. Ни один из его братьев и сестер. Ни разу в истории Вселенной никто не касался его освежеванной кожи с нежной заботой. С прикосновением ради прикосновения. _Слишком_ \- даже не описывает половину из этого.

\- Нет, детектив. - Он внезапно понимает, что его глаза мокрые, а его подушка влажная. И то, что он был плачущим беспорядком в течение нескольких минут. - Это идеально.

Он позволяет одному массированию переходить в другое, теплое и нежное. Хлоя стягивает брюки, и Люцифер понимает, что не может соскрести ни грамма заботы на этот счет. Любое его беспокойство смягчается мягкими руками и нежными ласками.

Дьявол принадлежит ей. Ее исследованиям самых глубин его души. 

Хлоя с благодарностью скользит по изгибу его спины, игриво нащупывает ягодицы, а затем начинает массировать бедра. Он стонет, когда она нежно втирает лосьон в его измученные икроножные мышцы. 

\- Черт, ты так напряжен, - шипит она. - Я не профессионал, но тебе, вероятно, нужно обзавестись хорошей массажисткой.

\- Увы, неуязвимость и все такое. Ты первый и последний человек, делающий Дьяволу настоящий массаж.

\- Я, наверное, все угроблю, - настаивает Хлоя.

\- Ты видела меня, детектив? Я уже угроблен.

Хлоя фыркает. Он до сих пор не видит ее лица, но ее неуверенность в себе - это анафема, и она значительно снижает его настроение.

\- Чего бы это ни стоило, - продолжает он. - Я бы предпочел тебя любому из твоих так называемых профессионалов. Вообще-то, я предпочитаю тебя больше, чем вообще все. Чем костюмы от «Армани», марочные вина, кокаин и даже сами звезды.

Она фыркает. 

\- Твой флирт такой толстый, приятель. Вот, как ты заманиваешь супермоделей в свою постель?

\- Не знаю. Это работает?

\- Может быть, - отвечает она.

Вскоре они впадают в дружелюбное молчание. Хлоя продолжает «превращать Дьявола в лужу удовольствия», пока он лежит там, довольный, и принимает это. Ее большие пальцы прижимаются к подошве его ног, полностью игнорируя острые когти и незнакомую структуру его костей. 

Он даже не осознает, что задремал, пока не стало слишком поздно. Одно из его крыльев неуклюже разворачивается наружу, опрокидывая ведерко со льдом и будильник. Хлоя нежно ловит его, не давая полностью ударить себя по лицу.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - хмыкает она. - Я вернусь к твоим крыльям.

\- Прости, я…

Хлоя целует его в затылок. Ее губы прохладные и мягкие, и он чувствует, как ее волосы щекочут его шею.

\- Все в порядке, Люцифер. Ты можешь расслабиться. Я здесь, с тобой.

Он делает вздох глубже в матрас и позволяет ей погрузить его в забвение.

* * *

В центре вселенной есть черная дыра, но также она и в зрачках ее глаз. Есть термин для падения, для утопления, но как называть космонавта без привязи? Какое существует слово для человека, который охотно бросился бы в эту голодную пропасть? Он хочет его выяснить. Он хочет даже изобрести его. Он хочет написать новый словарь, заполненный всеми способами, которыми он добровольно теряется в ней. Три тысячи страниц для слов желания. Целые приложения, наполненные похотью. Совершенно новый язык для того, что могло быть одной только любовью.

Преданность - это такое простое и пустое слово по сравнению с тем, что он чувствует. И нет ни одного слога на языке его Отца, который достоин этой чести.

Люцифер вздыхает.

Он все еще сонлив после своего импровизированного отдыха, и детектив укрыта в его руках, такая же сонливая, как и он. Где-то между дремой и бодрствованием она заползла в его кровать. Его тело инстинктивно двигалось, чтобы обвиться вокруг нее, стремясь влиться в ее изгибы. Он дракон, а она его сокровище. 

Ее бледная кожа очень резко контрастирует с мясным фаршем, но ее грудь поднимается и опускается с легким ритмом. Мирно спит в объятиях дьявола.

Он позволяет своим когтистым рукам мягко расчесывать ее золотые локоны. Волосы скользят между его пальцами, словно солнечный свет и тень.

Его желание болит, как синяк, тянет, грызет и разрывает. Он все еще выглядит как адское отродье. Его тело прижато к задней части бедра Хлои, и каждый раз, когда она сдвигается, он должен помешать себе последовать за этим восхитительным трением. Учитывая его состояние, он, вероятно, физически не может получить так называемые синие яйца, но, возможно, фиолетовые будут более точным описанием. 

Он подавляет смех в плечо Хлои. 

\- Ммммм, - бормочет она.

\- Тшш, - отзывается он. – Спи дальше.

Хлоя напевает от удовольствия, дуновение теплого воздуха щекочет его ухо. Она прижимается ближе, пряча лицо в пространство чуть ниже его челюсти. Ее губы слегка касаются его ключицы.

\- Но что, если я не хочу?

\- Тогда я уверен, что мы сможем найти, чем заняться. У меня есть огромная коллекция DVD-дисков, томящихся где-то там. Я в твоем распоряжении.

\- Думаю, у меня есть идея получше.

Ее рука тянется вниз, танцуя над долинами руин, проносясь по засушливой плоскости его груди. Она катится на коньках по выжженной пустыне его живота и спускается вниз, в скалистое ущелье его таза. Пока она не найдет именно ту дикую страну, которую ищет. 

Шум, который он издает, явно задушенный. Он почти скулит.

\- Детектив, _пожалуйста…_

Ее хватка нежная, но неумолимая. Вместо того, чтобы отпустить, ее большой палец скользит по кончику его члена и очень медленно смазывает преякулят по головке. 

Он стонет в ее шею.

\- Как ты думаешь, сколько членов я видела в своей жизни, Люцифер? - спрашивает Хлоя.

\- Двадцать? - Бормочет он, затаив дыхание.

\- Больше.

\- Тридцать?

\- Больше.

\- Надо же, детектив, не ожидал такого в тебе. В прямом смысле в тебе.

\- Ха-ха, - он не может видеть ее лицо, но он знает, что она закатывает глаза. - Я хотел бы заметить, что твой, безусловно, не менее привлекателен.

\- Тогда мне дико жаль бедного парня, который одержал сомнительную победу в подобном сравнении.

\- Парней, - поправляет Хлоя. - Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что мне он нравится.

Она проскальзывает под простыни. Ее кожа, скользящая по его, - самая изящная агония, которую он когда-либо знал.

\- Мне нравится его длина, - говорит она, и ее рука гладит ствол его члена. Ее пальцы запинаются о грубую текстуру, и больной, извращенный толчок удовольствия оставляет его без каких-либо последовательных мыслей, которые он мог бы собрать.

\- Мне нравится его обхват. - Ее дыхание горячо на его члене. Мягкие руки добираются до яичек.

\- Мне нравится его изгиб. - И ее губы обвиваются вокруг головки. Она качает головой не один, а два раза, чтобы взять его целиком. Он неуверенно сопротивляется ее рту. 

\- И мне нравится его вкус, - Хлоя отстраняется. 

Она ползет над ним, пока не остановится над его лицом. Тонкая нить слюны свисает с ее нижней губы, но она улыбается. Красная, застенчивая и голодная.

\- _Дорогая_ , - хрипит он, потому что других слов не приходит в голову.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит она. – Всего тебя. Даже те части, которые тебе не нравятся. И я готова провести остаток своей жизни, пытаясь это доказать. Ты мой, Люцифер, и я тебя не отпущу.

Хлоя целует его, и он чувствует собственный вкус на ее языке. Он удивлен, обнаружив, что это не самый отвратительный аромат, но, как и во всем, что касается Хлои, в ее присутствии все значительно улучшается. Люцифер погружается в ее рот, горячий и нуждающийся. Он всего лишь скромный слуга у ее алтаря.

Хлоя кладет его руки себе на талию и толкает их вниз, чтобы шнурки ее белья зацепился за его когти. В основном он намеревается развязать их, но когти путаются, и вместо этого, он срывает их. Однако ей все равно. Она больше сосредоточена на расстегивании своего лифчика. И то, как она выгибает спину вверх, открывает ему восхитительный вид на то, что она уже промокла. 

Его язык скользит по губам в ожидании. Он с радостью бы испил и утолил свою жажду нектаром между ее ног. Она - гранаты и вино, праздник без всякого понимания. Она первый и последний урожай, она сладость редких…

\- Люцифер, оторви взгляд, - упрекает Хлоя, забрасывая лифчик в какой-то темный угол комнаты. – Это не для меня, помнишь? Это для тебя. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Он скулит. 

\- Но я хочу сделать тебе приятно. Позвольте мне доставить тебе наслаждение, детектив.

\- Ты уже это делаешь. - Она давит на его плечи так, что он прижимается к подушкам. - Сейчас моя очередь.

Он до боли возбужден, и его член проводит по ее животу обжигающую, влажную линию. Хлоя прижимается к нему, наклоняя его лицо твердым нажатием руки. Она заставляет его глядеть в потолок, обхватив пальцами его челюсть.

\- А теперь смотри, - приказывает она.

Его глаза прикованы к отражению Хлои, когда она вытаскивает смазку из его тумбочки. Она смазывает длину его члена так же, как и свой вход. Ее сочное, маленькое тело прижимается к его животу, так близко, что его член скользил промеж ее ног, так близко, что создавалось великолепное ощущение трения, которого он так жаждет. 

Ее зубы врезаются в пространство ниже его яремной впадины; кончики пальцев танцуют вдоль его грудной клетки. За ухом обнаруживается место, которое заставляет его скулить, как и область над его бедренной костью, которая заставляет его прикусить губу. Пространство позади его колен, которое заставляет его втиснуться в нее и умолять всем телом без слов. Она исключительно искусна в нахождении всех его чувствительных пятен и просмотре его плоти в поисках все новых и новых. Это талант, граничащий со сверхспособностью. 

Он обвиняет в этом ее профессию.

Вместе они выглядят как кошмар прямо из картины Иеронима Босха. Но какой же шедевр они рисуют. Хлоя, с восторженным ртом, и он, Дьявол, полностью под ее пленением. Они такие разные, но дихотомия между ними производит нечто большее, чем охра и холст. Настоящее откровение, и он оказывается невероятно возбужденным от этого. Он почти на грани разрыва на части - весь он разрушен в ее руках. 

Она наклоняется вперед, чтобы прикусить кожу под его ухом. 

\- Ты мой.

Он вздрагивает. 

\- Да.

Ее рука обхватывает основание его члена, наклоняя его к себе.

\- Ты мой, - повторяет она.

И, наконец, наконец опускается на него. 

Медленный и мучительный толчок. Ее тело принимает его дюйм за чертовым дюймом, пока, через вечность, он не будет в ней полностью. Хлоя задыхается, хватаясь за свои бедра и его бок. Теперь он больше. Он знает, что он больше. И, возможно, он должен был предупредить ее, чтобы она рассчитала свои способности верно. Но, к сожалению, он довольно-таки возбужден и слишком взволнован, чтобы связать хоть пару членораздельных слов. 

Детективу требуется время, чтобы приспособиться, и он остается на месте. Но вскоре она мысленно собирается и начинает двигаться. Сначала медленно, но так сладко, что он уже очень близок к краю.

Она наклоняется, положив руки на его плечи.

\- Ты мой, - говорит она еще раз.

И он больше не выдерживает.

* * *

Когда он приходит в себя, Хлоя осторожно соскальзывает с него. Ее стройное тело растянуто в тугой линии. Он практически чувствует ее разочарование, хотя знает, что она никогда не озвучит это.

\- У тебя не было, не так ли? – хрипит Люцифер.

\- Дело не во мне…

\- Да, да, оно во мне. Я понял, моя дорогая. Тем не менее, я думаю, что картина неполная.

Его любимая выглядит искренне смущенной. 

\- Как это?

\- Не может быть меня без тебя.

Затем он хватает ее, прижимая к постели своим телом. Его огромные крылья накрывают кровать, запечатывая их обоих в темноте. Больше нет внешнего мира, есть только они вдвоем, и он осознает, что это ему нравится. Здесь его любимая в безопасности. Здесь больше ничего не имеет значения.

Его змеиный язык скользит за ухом Хлои, и она так восхищенно вздрагивает, что он уже наполовину возбужден. 

\- Люцифер.

\- Да. Дааа, - Он почти начинает шипеть. 

Она затаивает дыхание и стонет от грубой текстуры его ладоней. Когти скользят по округлостям одной идеальной груди, а рот переходит к другой. Довольно удобно иметь раздвоенный язык, который может скользить по всей окружности соска. Он задается вопросом, какие еще интересные вещи он может сделать. Он уверен, что детектив тоже хотела бы узнать.

Ее глаза влажные, рот приоткрыт, и когда он смотрит на нее, ему почти больно. Она такая яркая, что ее свет доходит до самой его сути. Он никогда не оставит ее. Это его обещание до конца времен.

Он облизывает ее проглядывающие ребра, рисует линию по изгибам ее живота и игриво опускается в пупок. Заостренный и шероховатый кончик его языка заставляет ее глубоко вонзать ногти ему в спину, и он надеется - лишь немного - что она расцарапает его до крови.

Но сейчас он хочет перейти к главному событию так же сильно, как и она.

Он раздвигает ее ноги, и на этот раз она не спорит. Нет, у него есть приглашение на банкет. Кажется, он весьма почетный гость, учитывая такой очень _теплый_ прием. 

Она мокрая от их недавней связи, и в беспорядке от его преждевременного освобождения, но это проблема, которую легко можно исправить. 

Его рот прижимается к ней; его цепкий язык закручивается вокруг ее клитора несколько раз, прежде чем он позволяет подушечке большого пальца заменить его. Он тянется вниз, к ее центру, пробует на вкус их объединенный экстракт. Как бы ему ни нравилось пробовать себя в ее рту, этот источник намного лучше.

Бедра детектива прижимаются к его ушам, и Люцифер улыбается. Неважно, какую кожу он носит, он ощущает себя дома. Он позволил себе эту близость. Это доверие. Оно принадлежит ему так же, как он принадлежит Хлое.

Он не может любить себя, но он может любить то, как она любит его.

* * *

Рассвет вливается в пентхаус как незваный гость. Он бледный, мягкий и розовато-серый, учитывая вечную дымку; слишком вялый, несмотря на дерзость своего появления. И сам город медленно просыпается с солнцем. Тихий утренний шепот медленно уступает место разочарованным водителям, лающим собакам и бурлящим городским звукам. 

Дьявол в основном возвращается к своему нормальному, привлекательному я. У него все еще есть участки кожи, которые выглядят как особенно тяжелый случай экземы, и его пернатые отростки еще не вернулись, но он не слишком обеспокоен этим. У него все еще есть кое-что, что можно обсудить с любимым психотерапевтом, но это может немного подождать. Он даже решает оставить свои чудовищные крылья. Попытка вернуть их назад наверняка убьет его тихий утренний быт.

Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на кофе для детектива, медленно добавляя порции воды в стеклянную воронку и помешивая зерна. Все должно быть идеально. Это должна быть лучшая чашка кофе, которую она когда-либо пробовала после прошлой ночи. Вероятно, он задолжал Хлое еще как минимум шесть услуг, учитывая все обстоятельства, но кофе и многие другие вещи он делает абсолютно бесплатно. Это стало стандартом, как и ее полное право собственности.

\- Люцифер?

Хлоя подходит к нему сзади, обхватывая его талию руками. Он оборачивает ее своим крылом. Она совершенно голая - он может ощущать это. Чувствительная перепонка его крыльев опьяняюще приятна на ее коже.

\- Да, любовь моя?

\- Тебе лучше?

\- Намного. - Он тянет свободную руку, чтобы взять ее за ладонь. -Спасибо.

\- Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, верно? Действительно люблю. - Она вздыхает в его плечо. - Я знаю, что твоя голова иногда так сильно наполняется шумом. Ты сомневаешься, что ты хороший человек. Ты сомневаешься, что ты достоин. Ты сомневаешься в мире. В плане твоего Отца. Но если есть одна вещь, в которой ты никогда не должен сомневаться, это я, хорошо? Не сомневайся в _нас._

Он не сомневается. Он увидит тепловую смерть космоса еще до того, как предаст их отношения подобной мыслью. Она более чем доказала свою преданность. Он знает это так же, как знает самого себя.

\- Это еще одна услуга, мой дорогой детектив? - На самом деле он говорит это в шутку, но хватка Хлои сжимается крепче.

\- Нет. - Говорит она, мягко целуя его в пальцы. - Это обещание.


End file.
